


Brotherly love

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [13]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, brother/sister smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series. Prompt: Tobias suddenly gets a baby sister, but he is sexually attracted to her. Brother/sister smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm trying to write at least good smut for you and sometimes I'm just not in the mood. But I hope when I do you enjoy it. FYI, I've decided to give everyone of your ideas a try, no matter how perverted or sick they might seem. Why? Because in the fictional realm we can all live these fantasies without hurting anyone. Fair warning: don't read a particular story if you think you won't like it.

Brotherly love

Prompt: Tobias suddenly gets a baby sister, but he is sexually attracted to her. Brother/sister smut.

Tobias' POV

Why did he have to marry her? From all the women out there, why did dad have to marry Natalie? Don't get me wrong, Natalie is awesome and she never treated me less than her own son. But the fact that she is the mother of the girl I'm secretly in love with makes me not like her that much.

When dad first introduced Natalie I had no idea who she was. I knew she had a daughter from a previous marriage and that the girl stayed with her dad in New York because they wanted her to finish the school year there and then transfer before the next started. But dad proposed to Natalie in late June and they got married two months later.

From all I gathered Natalie's daughter wasn't thrilled, but came to the wedding nevertheless.

Suddenly I had a sister and a smocking hot one at that.

I tried to suppress my desire for her but being so close to her didn't help. The fact that she practically ran around half naked made it even worse. I even tried to convince my dad to let me go live with my mom, but mom couldn't take me in. She had to travel a lot and both my parents decided that it would be better for me to have a stable environment to grow up. The only thing that grew nowadays was my cock every time I saw her, smelled her or even thought about her. For the past four months since she came to live with us she had invaded each of my dreams, every fantasy I ever had. If she wouldn't keep talking about her girlfriend I would have thought she was interested in me too. Natalie told us that Tris is gay. But that didn't stop my cock from going stiff every time she passed by and me hurrying into my bathroom to jerk off.

Natalie and dad were invited to spend the weekend at our friends' house near the lake. The Pedrads were good friends with my parents and then after mom and dad got a divorce they tried to fix both up with new partners.

Unfortunately, with them gone I was all alone with the object of my desire. I couldn't do anything about it. Tris was now my sister and while we're not blood related it was still weird.

I decide to take a hot shower. I worked out almost the entire morning trying to keep my mind off of my baby sister. I stand under the spray of hot water when I feel cold air hit my skin. I turn around abruptly to find her standing there completely naked. I'm so shocked that I feel my mouth run dry and all I can do is stare at her in disbelief. Am I dreaming again? No dream was ever this good. I look from her gray-blue eyes to her parted rosy lips and then further south to her perfectly shaped breasts. They aren't too big, just perfect. I can already picture my hands kneading them while soft moans spur me on. I feel my erection growing and watch her as she stares at me.

"You have quite the problem there," she says and steps inside the shower, closing the door behind her. I remain still trying to will myself to wake up from this torturous nightmare. Tris would never in a million years enter my shower completely naked. "I always wondered how big you were," she says and reaches out her hand. The moment her fingertips touch me I groan and a little seminal fluid is jerked out.

"Tris, what are you doing here?" I ask trying to understand what is going on. If this isn't a dream then I don't know what to make of this.

"What does it look like? My big brother had to jerk off all by himself for far too long. Baby sister is here to help him with his impressive boner," she says and somehow her words turn me even more on. Her fingers start caressing my length and I growl.

"Tris, you shouldn't be here," I say with what I know are my last restraints. I wanted to crash my mouth over hers and plunge my rock hard dick inside her the moment I first saw her.

"I could leave, but then I would deprive us both of a wonderful experience. You see, you look like someone who would really benefit from a blowjob right about now and I'm more than curious to taste you and maybe later you could taste me," she says suggestively.

"Tris, what are you saying? You are my sister and you have a girlfriend," I say but her hand on me started to pump me and my breathing is getting ragged.

"I'm not really your sister. Just because your dad married my mom doesn't make us brother and sister. And I don't have a girlfriend. I only told mom that so that she would get off my case. I tried out pussy once, but I'm more into what you can offer. And since mom and Marcus are out to bang their brains out I thought we could do the same here. But," she says and lets go of me, "if you don't want to, I can leave and we can pretend this never happened." Do I want that?

Two hours later.

I can't believe I'm having sex with her. For the past two hours we've been fucking almost non-stop but I'm still not tired. Oh my God, she's so good at this. She told me she only had two boyfriends, but none of them did her as good as me. The smug grin remained plastered on my face ever since. We tried out quite a bit in these two hours: missionary, doggy, shower sex, 69 – Jesus, she tastes delicious. If I could eat her all day long I'd probably starve but I'd be the happiest bastard.

"Harder," she begs as I slam into her. I have her pinned against the wall, her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I decide to tease her and pull completely out. I rub the tip of my cock against her wet folds making her writhe beneath my touch.

"I need to know," I say as I keep teasing her. "Did you know I liked you or did you just take your chances?" I ask her genuinely interested.

"I knew. I heard you talk to your friend about a week after I moved in. I tried to signal you that I like you too, but then you went out with that skank," she says and makes a disgusted face. She looks away and then it dawns on me. Right after I took Lauren out Tris was distant for a while. Then when I broke things off with her Tris was flirty again, but then I hooked up with Nita and Tris was once again moody. Was she jealous? A grin forms on my face. Yeah, she was.

"Well, I like you and to be honest I was never with anyone who enjoyed sex so much," I tell her.

"It's not really hard when you do it with the right guy," she says and looks at me, a pout on her cute face. I kiss her lips

"Tell you what. You are the only girl from now on. I didn't really like them to begin with but I was frustrated I couldn't be with you. Every time I was with either of those girls I thought of you," I tell her.

"Really?"

"Really. I'd like you to be my girlfriend, but this will be weird to explain," I say with a scowl.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" she asks incredulous.

"Yeah, but in the eyes of everyone we are brother and sister," I tell her.

"Screw them," she says determined.

"I'd rather screw you," I say and she smiles.

"Screw me good, big brother. Make me come like I've never come before," she says with a sexy smirk on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes. I grin and plunge myself deep inside her, burying myself to the hilt and causing guttural moans from both of us. I remain still for a moment before I retract and enter her again and again and again until I establish a steady rhythm.

Her finger nails dig into my shoulder and her heels push my behind closer to her. I increase my speed and we are both panting heavily. I feel my orgasm approach but she isn't there yet.

"You are the sexiest woman I've ever fucked, baby sister," I say and she half chuckles half moans.

"You're not so bad yourself, big brother. Your cock is doing me so good," she says and the last word is prolonged as she throws her head back.

I can feel her walls flutter around my pounding cock making her pussy tight. I slam into her frantically getting us both closer to our combined climax and soon I spill my entire load into her welcome womb as she cries out my name.

I carry her to my bed, she still attached to me, and lay us both down. I'm still inside her and she makes no move to let me go anytime soon. I kiss her neck and her face before I search her mouth for a passionate kiss.

"What are we going to do?" she asks after a while when I lie down next to her and gather her in my arms.

"I don't know. I'm afraid if we tell our parents they might separate us. They'll probably send you back to New York," I say and the thought of her leaving makes me angry and sad.

"Then let's keep it to ourselves," she says and sits up. "Marcus and mom often work until late and we can always sneak into each other's bedrooms. We can always tell them later."

"I'd like to tell everyone that you're my girl," I say and frown. She smiles at me.

"The important thing is you and I know it and you know I won't go out with other guys. You just have to keep your meaty cock in your pants and just available for me. Then we're good," she says jokingly.

"Deal," I say. "Ready for another round?" I ask and she practically jumps on me.


End file.
